


О цели, флюгере и парусах

by JayLeeStory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Рейтинг: PGPairing: Рой/ЭдКраткое содержание: POV Мустанга, который много думал и многое понял.Жанр: наверное, romanceDisclaimer: Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждение: AUПримечание: Написан на фикатон «Новый год с Роем Мустангом» для Edo Riddle.





	О цели, флюгере и парусах

«Надо уничтожить врата», – сказал Эдвард Элрик.  
  
Все так же самоуверен.  
  
«Чтобы никто их больше не смог открыть», – сказал он потом.  
  
Его младший брат, Ал, бился в моих руках и звал его, надеясь… понятия не имею, на что. Думаю, Алу не хуже меня было известно, что Стальной своих решений не меняет. Даже самых дурацких. А уж это решение даже я, пожалуй, дурацким не назвал бы.  
  
У меня было много времени на раздумья – там, на северной границе. Чертовски много, даже с избытком. И я думал о нашем с ним последнем разговоре – после которого он отправился под землю, жертвовать всем, чем он жил последние годы, а я поехал к фюреру… в общем, за тем же.  
  
Я сказал ему: «Мы оба, как дети, пытаемся жить мечтами». А он ответил: «Всегда есть что-то более важное, чем мы и наши мечты». Очень пафосно. Вполне в его духе.  
  
Забавно, что его мечты все-таки исполнились, несмотря ни на что. А мои… в некоторой степени потеряли актуальность. Как и я сам.  
  
Возможно, я преувеличиваю. Но я видел лица Хавока и Брэды, когда они, придумав какой-то смешной предлог, приехали навестить меня. Сочувствие. Сожаление. Разочарование. Я был благодарен им, что они не взяли с собой Ризу. Я знал, что она все равно не поехала бы. Вот и замечательно. Разочарование в ее глазах я бы, пожалуй, не вынес.  
  
«Я служу стране по мере своих сил», – сказал я им. И это была чистая правда.  
  
Я хотел сказать им: «Я чертовски устал». И: «Мне просто все до смерти надоело». Я хотел сказать, что после того, как я отомстил за Маэса, все стало… не особенно важно.  
  
Конечно, я не стал и пытаться.  
  
Когда живешь один, в заснеженном домике на границе Нигде и Никогда, о многом успеваешь подумать. И ко многому привыкнуть. Здесь жизнь течет несколько по-иному.  
  
День за днем, неделя за неделей. Просто – служить стране по мере своих сил, которых у меня осталось так мало.  
  
Мне на самом деле было совершенно все равно.  
  
Когда всю жизнь идешь к чему-то важному для тебя… Когда все шаги, которые ты делаешь, оправданы этой высшей целью… Ты не думаешь о важности этой цели каждый день. Не взвешиваешь на весах цель и средства. Зачем? Раз и навсегда расставленные приоритеты не нуждаются в перестановке. Я никогда не любил шахматы, что бы там ни думал генерал.  
  
И в один прекрасный день ты понимаешь, что твой лучший друг мертв, люди, которые стояли рядом с тобой плечом к плечу, страдают, и мир, в котором ты жил, распадается на части.  
  
В этот момент ты пересматриваешь приоритеты. Еще как.  
  
И ты идешь спасать то, что еще осталось от твоей совести. Черт, а ты-то думал, что эта паршивка давно от тебя отвязалась.  
  
И все равно ничего не получается. Невозможно за день вымести весь мусор, который ты, сам того не замечая, рассыпал пригоршнями всю жизнь.  
  
Никакого пафоса. Никакого самобичевания. Это реальность. У меня было много времени на размышления.  
  
Стальной бы меня понял.  
  
Я часто вспоминал тот наш последний разговор. Наверное, я придавал ему слишком большое значение.  
  
Просто когда на много миль от тебя нет никого и ничего, все выворачивается наизнанку, разум хватается за неожиданные соломинки, и ты вдруг понимаешь, что помнишь какую-то совершенную ерунду: пожатие рук на прощанье… черт, его и пожатием нельзя назвать; челку – белесую и растрепанную; блеск в глазах.  
  
Он знал, куда идет. Он понимал.  
  
Милая, преданная, чуткая Риза, сидящая за рулем и ожидающая, когда мы договорим – она не в состоянии была понять, что я собираюсь сделать. Что он собирается сделать.  
  
Каково это – своими руками уничтожить то, к чему стремился всю жизнь?  
  
Разве после этого вообще что-то остается?  
  
Милая, добрая Риза. Там, в промерзшей заброшенной хижине я не мог вспомнить ее лица, как ни старался. Зато почему-то лицо Стального алхимика являлось мне часто, стоило только прикрыть глаза.  
  
Светлые длинные волосы, собранные в дурацкую, растрепанную косу. Нелепые, как он сам. Почему-то очень хотелось стянуть с волос ленту, растрепать их еще больше, разметать по плечам. Хотелось провести по ним рукой, зарыться пальцами, и чуть потянуть к себе, ближе…  
  
Я уже говорил, что наедине с собой очень просто двинуться умом?  
  
И дело не в том, что мне было одиноко. Нет, мне не было.  
  
Просто я хотел объяснить. Рассказать. Выплеснуть. На самом деле, когда Хавок и Брэда сидели напротив и смотрели на меня своими печально-разочарованными глазами… Я едва удержался, чтобы не вывалить на них свою исповедь, не утопить их в ней, потому что я хотел, о, черт, как же я хотел говорить после недель молчания! Единственное, что остановило меня – четкое понимание того, что я не смогу объяснить им. Никак. И останется на поверхности только то, о чем я уже упоминал. Скука. Бессмысленность всего. Апатия.  
  
Я не видел для себя места в этом новом мире. Я не знал, куда и зачем мне идти. Я так устал не знать, куда и зачем.  
  
И когда они ушли, я вздохнул спокойнее. И снова подумал о том, что Эд бы меня понял.  
  
Тот мальчишка, которого я привел в Столицу… От него давно ничего не осталось. Эд, который, усмехнувшись, сказал мне: «Прощай», понимал, что он делает и чем придется расплачиваться.  
  
Я повторяюсь, я знаю.  
  
Он был равен мне, вот что я хочу сказать. Он понимал, и он был равен мне.  
  
И там, на северной границе Аместрис, я тяготился именно этом отсутствием равного рядом со мной. Этим – и еще тем, что жизнь моя лишена ориентира, а флюгер моей души заржавел и замер, указывая в никуда.  
  
Слишком поэтично? Черт, я и стихи там писал. Какая разница, чем заполнить бесконечную скуку. Я писал отвратительные стихи.  
  
Я знал, что тело Стального алхимика так и не было найдено. И я верил, что он жив. Потому что люди, подобные Эду, так просто не сдаются. И еще потому, что я видел его во сне. Да, сентиментальные глупости. Ну, я уже признался, что писал стихи – какие еще нужны доказательства моего морального падения?  
  
В моем сне Эд жил в незнакомом городе, собирал волосы в хвост и строил летающие машины, изрыгающие огонь. Это был настолько странный и дикий сон, что я никак не мог поверить в способность моего подсознания выдумать подобное.  
  
Да, разумеется, глупо считать человека живым только на основании сна – даже если он кажется таким реальным. Просто когда живешь в Нигде и Никогда, весь остальной мир кажется выдуманным и несуществующим. И разница между тем, кто жив, и тем, кто может быть жив, незаметно стирается.  
  
Иногда, вечером, я лежал на узкой панцирной кровати, закутавшись в шинель, закинув руки за голову, смотрел в потолок, слушал завывания вьюги за окном, и думал: «Где ты сейчас, Эдвард Элрик, Стальной Алхимик? Как называется _твое_ Нигде и Никогда, и чем ты пытаешься его заполнить?»  
  
Я многое отдал бы, чтобы слить наши Нигде и Никогда в одно целое. Хотя и не смог бы объяснить, что рассчитываю при этом обрести.  
  
А потом – внезапно, неожиданно, – я снова стал нужен. В один день. Вдруг.  
  
Мой флюгер завертелся, как полоумный, и указал на Столицу, мои паруса наполнились ветром… я готов предложить еще несколько столь же идиотских метафор.  
  
Я был нужен. У меня была цель. Я знал, куда иду.  
  
Я не помню, когда в последний раз мне было так хорошо.  
  
И я почти не удивился, когда увидел Стального – вместе с братом, в небе над Столицей, на колонне, созданной их совместными усилиями. Я почти предугадал его появление.  
  
У нас совсем не было времени на разговор. А если б и было – что я спросил бы у него? «Тебе нравится снова иметь цель?» или: «Ты хотел вернуться сюда?» или: «Понимаешь ли ты, насколько мы с тобой сейчас одинаковые, насколько мы близки?»  
  
Ничего бы я не спросил все равно. Потому что… в этом не было необходимости. Одного взгляда на его лицо было достаточно, чтобы понять – ответ на все три вопроса был бы: «Да!»  
  
«А повязка тебе совсем не идет», – сказал он, и я спиной почувствовал, как он улыбается. Даже сейчас.  
  
А потом, когда все было кончено, цель достигнута и враг повержен…  
  
«Надо уничтожить врата», – сказал он.  
  
Я знаю, что такое жить без цели. Просыпаться утром, и не знать, зачем проснулся. Служить стране по мере сил, которых не осталось.  
  
Я не знаю ничего страшнее.  
  
Нет, я вру. Страшнее может быть только одно: снова ощутить этот вкус на губах – триумф, победа, собственная нужность, важность, необходимость… чтобы опять всего этого лишиться, на этот раз уже навсегда.  
  
Для меня не осталось ничего в этом мире. Ничего, что могло бы снова наполнить мои паруса и раскрутить мой флюгер.  
  
Возможно, я найду себе занятие в другом мире? И, возможно, мне будет легче, если рядом со мной Стальной алхимик будет занят теми же поисками?  
  
Я уже говорил, что предугадал появление Эда в гуще событий. Предугадать остальное было несложно.  
  
У майора Армстронга вполне хватит сил закрыть врата с этой стороны, я не сомневаюсь. Я попросил его об этом перед тем, как залезть в корзину воздушного шара.  
  
Мне немножко жаль, что я не успел попрощаться с Ризой… но ей бы не понравился тот я, в которого мне снова суждено было превратиться.  
  
Остальное было несложно: Ал, перепрыгнувший на другую сторону пролома в последний момент, не оглядывался. А спрятаться среди груды доспехов не составило никакого труда.  
  
Триумфальному воссоединению братьев «по ту сторону врат» я мешать не стал; к тому же, там и без меня было слишком людно и шумно. Потом я, пожалуй, сглупил, слишком задержался, поосторожничал – и не успел поймать их в городе; женщина, болезненно напомнившая мне Грейсию, сказала, что мальчики уехали, и указала направление. По моим расчетам, я догоню их завтра утром – мне повезло, местный фермер согласился подвезти меня.  
  
В этом мире, как выяснилось, нет алхимии. Что ж, придется мне к этому привыкать. Я не собираюсь жаловаться.  
  
Если Стальной нашел себе дело в этом мире – я, думается, тоже смогу быть полезен. В любом случае, вместе нам будет легче. Мы оба слишком хорошо знаем цену поставленной цели, и оба достаточно поумнели, чтобы более внимательно относиться к выбору средств.  
  
И, возможно… Не то чтобы это было самым важным…  
  
Но все-таки… может быть, когда-нибудь, позже, я смогу увидеть, как выглядят его волосы, рассыпанные по плечам.


End file.
